Sly Cooper: La Paradoja del Ladrón
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Sly Cooper tenía todo lo que hubiera deseado, excepto por una cosa. Y cuando su deseo de conseguir aquella cosa se hace más grande, hace caso omiso de las advertencias y hace algo que convierte a todo el universo y la línea de tiempo en una zona de guerra total. ¿Qué puede hacer ahora para corregir su error y salvar el universo?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.- Piedras en un charco.**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en un laboratorio de alta tecnología, donde una tortuga en una silla de ruedas estaba poniendo una manta sobre una ratona rubia de pelaje color lavanda, quien despedía un extraño brillo azulado y se encontraba dormida, mientras la tortuga suspiraba. La tortuga besó a la ratona en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a un mapache que vestía una camisa azul.  
\- No, Sly, podría ser contraproducente. - Dijo la tortuga.  
\- Por favor, sólo piénsalo, Bentley. - Respondió Sly.  
\- Sly, sí he pensado en ello, pero si cambiamos algo, ¡podría alterar toda la línea de tiempo!  
\- Estas exagerando.  
\- Me gustaría estarlo. - Suspiró Bentley mientras giraba hacia Sly. - Mira, el más mínimo cambio en el pasado puede alterar por completo el futuro, y eso es sólo en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, podría crear una paradoja que causaría una ruptura en el continuum espacio-tiempo.  
\- ¿Y eso significa?  
\- Eso significa que el universo tal como lo conocemos sería destruido.  
\- Vamos, es sólo...  
\- Sly, no pareces entender lo que estoy tratando de decir; el viaje en el tiempo es una cosa muy peligrosa, por lo que un solo error, por pequeño que sea, podría arruinarlo todo.  
\- ¡Sólo quiero salvar a mis padres, Bentley!  
\- ¡Lo sé, pero piénsalo! Si salvas a tus padres, no terminarás en el orfanato, si no terminas allí, nunca nos conocerás a Murray y a mí, si no nos conocemos, ¡borraríamos a Jason, Sakura, Julie y Michael fuera de la existencia, ya que no tendríamos una razón para reclutar y conocer a Penélope y Jing!  
\- ¡Los hubiera conocido en la escuela! ¡Y hubiéramos necesitado reclutas para el Trabajo de la Bóveda Cooper!  
\- ¡Sí, pero piensa en todo, Sly! ¡Considera cada pequeña posibilidad!  
\- Nada puede ser tan malo como dices.  
\- Mira, Sly, voy a tratar de dejarte todo en claro. - Dijo Bentley mientras tomaba una pizarra. - Alterar las cosas en el pasado es como tirar piedras en un charco; cuando la piedra golpea la superficie, ésta crea ondas y dichas ondas alteran todo el charco, no importa lo pequeña que sea la roca, siempre acaba por alterar todo. Y en este caso, ya que las Super Esferas del Dragón fusionaron nuestra dimensión con las demás, todas las líneas de tiempo que conocemos serán alterados en su totalidad, la historia tal como la conocemos cambiaría radicalmente.  
Cuando Bentley dejó de explicar su pequeña hipótesis, él terminó de dibujar su diagrama, mientras que Sly lo miraba confusamente.  
\- Todavía no lo entiendo... - Soltó Sly.  
\- ¡Maldita sea! - Gritó Bentley mientras tiraba la pizarra. - El punto es que no debes meterte con la línea de tiempo, y no insistas en que te ayude, ya que no lo haré, si quieres destruir la realidad tal como la conocemos, y no sólo nuestro presente y futuro, sino también nuestro pasado, lo harás solo.  
\- ¡Bien, entonces así será!  
\- ¡No te atrevas, Cooper! ¡No tienes idea de en qué te estás metiendo!  
Sly salió furiosamente del laboratorio mientras maldecía e ignoraba a Bentley.  
Keswick, Bulma, Nathan, Inoue, Halsey e incluso Hermione le habían dicho lo mismo.  
Él no entendía por qué sería tan peligroso alterar la línea del tiempo, pero eso no importaba, él no necesitaba a Bentley, ni a nadie más, para ser francos.  
Sly rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un objeto brillante, que parecía un reloj de bolsillo de algún tipo.  
El ladrón sonrió mientras empezaba a ajustar el reloj a una fecha específica.  
"Pronto, mamá y papá, les prometo que los salvaré. Los Cinco Malévolos no los van a matar esta vez." Dijo Sly mientras desaparecía en un destello cegador.

* * *

 _"El camino hacia el lado oscuro está cubierto de buenas intenciones."_

Industrias THEEVILDOER presentan.-  
 **SLY COOPER: LA PARADOJA DEL LADRÓN.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.- El presente actual.**

* * *

*12 horas antes*

* * *

 _(Julio 15, 2007 [Calendario militar] - 2100 horas [Horario militar estándar] - Reloj de misión de la Orden de los Defensores - Locación: Bóveda Cooper, Isla Kaine, algún lugar en el sur del Océano Pacífico, superficie de la Tierra)_

* * *

Todo estaba mal.  
Más bien terriblemente mal.  
El Dr. M estaba atacando otra vez, ya que parecía que no había nada que pudiera matarlo realmente. Y ahora él estaba tratando de apropiarse lo que él creía que era suyo desde poco tiempo antes del nacimiento de Sly, la Bóveda Cooper, así como todos los tesoros y armas escondidos en ella.  
Y por desgracia, él tenía un ejército de mutantes para hacerlo. Sin embargo, las malas noticias eran que estos mutantes habían sido mejorados con el suero EXTREMIS y un cóctel de ADNs extraterrestres, lo cual había creado unas aberraciones tan poderosas como horribles.  
Sin embargo, los Defensores no iban a permitir que él tomara la herencia de Sly, así como las partes de Clockwerk y el Aether. De lo contrario, ellos podrían irse despidiendo del universo, ya que nadie sería capaz de impedir que él encontrara y se adueñara de todas las otras Gemas del Infinito.  
\- ¡Go go Gadget-Arma-MAC! - Gritó el Inspector Gadget mientras un arma MAC comenzaba a armarse sobre su hombro izquierdo.  
\- ¡Es inútil luchar! ¡No pueden detenerme! - Espetó el mandril cyborg mientras sus criaturas atacaban al grupo de héroes.  
\- Ya has dicho eso una y otra vez, ¡y nosotros siempre ganamos! - Dijo Max Steel, antes de patear a un mutante en la cara.  
\- ¡No esta vez! ¡Mis mutantes mejorados los acabarán!  
La verdad era que la Orden estaba en una difícil situación, si bien se las arreglaban para mantener los mutantes a raya bastante bien, ellos eran superados en número 500 a 1, sin mencionar que los mutantes eran muy difíciles de matar, gracias al factor de regeneración que el EXTREMIS les había dado.  
A medida que los Defensores hacían retroceder a los mutantes, Sly Cooper corrió sigilosa y ágilmente por el campo de batalla y se abalanzó sobre el Dr. M, pero éste ya lo estaba esperando, así que le dió una poderosa patada que lo mandó hacia atrás y se rió maliciosamente.  
\- ¡¿De verdad creíste que serías capaz tomarme por sorpresa?! - Rió el Dr. M. - ¡No puedes tomarme por sorpresa, Sly! ¡Acéptalo, el tesoro de los Cooper, las partes de Clockwerk y la Gema de la Realidad serán míos!  
\- Seré honesto, he estado pensando en muchas cosas, y la que más me gustó fue cómo utilizar el Aether para borrarte de la existencia para siempre. - Soltó Sly mientras se levantaba.  
\- ¿De verdad crees que los Guardianes del Infinito te permitirán usarlo? ¡Si lo haces, te asesinarán, Cooper!  
\- Sí, lo sé, hay dos razones por las cuales no he corrido a tomarlo: 1.- Hice un juramento cuando me confiaron la Gema de la Realidad, y 2.- ¡No puedo dejar a mi esposa e hijos solos!  
Sly se abalanzó contra el Dr. M y fue mandado hacia atrás con un rayo de energía que el malévolo mandril disparó de su brazo robótico. Sly gruñó en señal de dolor al estrellarse contra una pared, luego levantó la mirada y fulminó con ella al mandril mientras apretaba los dientes.  
\- Debo admitir que tu pequeño amigo Stark hace algunos juguetes bastante útiles, a pesar de utilizar su limitada capacidad para sólo crear armaduras. - El Dr. M sonrió maliciosamente.  
\- Gracias por los elogios, ¡pero quiero mi tecnología de vuelta! - Espetó Iron Man y le disparó a su unirrayo al Dr. M.  
El ciborg maligno sonrió más ampliamente y creó un escudo de energía a su alrededor, el cual resistió el poder del unirrayo sin ningún problema. Después, el mandril usó su rayo repulsor al máximo poder contra Iron Man, quien no pudo evadir o bloquear el ataque y fue derribado.  
\- ¡Tony! - Gritó Sly mientras Iron Man caía.  
Entonces, Sly fue golpeado en el abdomen por un potente rayo repulsor, lo que lo hizo estrellarse contra la puerta de su herencia familiar. Luego, mientras Sly trataba de levantarse, el Dr. M lo agarró por el cuello y lo estrelló contra la puerta de nuevo. Tras esto, el mandril arrebató el bastón de las manos y sonrió mientras aumentaba la presión sobre la garganta del ladrón.  
\- Gracias por darme la llave de la bóveda, Sly, realmente no debiste haber sido tan amable conmigo. - Dijo el Dr. M.  
El malvado científico golpeó al mapache en el estómago y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, haciéndolo sangrar. Luego lo arrojó, haciéndolo caer de la plataforma que lleva a la entrada de la bóveda, dentro de un pequeño estanque verdoso.  
El Dr. M sonrió al sentir el bastón con su única mano orgánica, luego miró a los ocupados Defensores y rió entre dientes:  
\- Pronto los mal llamados Héroes más Grandes del Universo estarán muertos... Al igual que Connor y su patético hijo... - El Dr. M rió maliciosamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la bóveda.  
Por otro lado, mientras Sly se hundía en el agua, empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido.  
Desde su primera memoria, hasta el asesinato de sus padres a manos de los Cinco Malévolos; pasando por la época en que él y Kitty estuvieron saliendo, la recuperación del Thievius Raccoonus, el fiasco de las partes de Clockwerk, el trabajo de la Bóveda Cooper y el asunto de los Ladrones en el Tiempo. Luego de eso él recordó la Guerra de las Cuatro Facciones, el enfrentamiento contra la Asociación Criminal Anónima, los acontecimientos de Petrópolis, el asunto de los Enemigos Públicos, la Caída, la Crisis del Infinito, y finalmente, el nacimiento de sus descendientes.  
Cuando Sly pensó en sus hijos, él abrió los ojos y apretó los dientes, luego rugió bajo el agua, su pelaje y cabello se volvieron dorados y los irises de sus ojos se tornaron de color verde.  
De ninguna manera él dejaría que el Dr. M repitiera su historia con sus hijos.  
Sus hijos no vivirían lo que él vivió, incluso si él estaba realmente agradecido por haber terminado en el Orfanato Happy Camper.  
Sus niños no crecerían sin una figura paternal.  
Sus hijos siempre tendrían un lugar dónde vivir.  
Sus hijos nunca estarían solos.  
Sus hijos jamás serían huérfanos, como lo él lo fue.  
Él le había hecho la promesa de estar siempre ahí a sus hijos, él siempre los protegería y apoyaría sin importar nada.  
Sly rugió y el estanque se vació debido a una onda de choque que mandó el agua a volar, justo cuando el Dr. M estaba a punto de poner el bastón en la cerradura de la bóveda.  
Los otros Defensores, el malvado científico y los mutantes se detuvieron en seco y giraron sus ojos hacia Sly, quien estaba jadeando con rabia mientras lentamente flotaba de vuelta a la plataforma frente a la puerta de la bóveda.  
\- Devuélveme mi bastón... - Gruñó Sly.  
El Dr. M apretó los dientes y disparó otro poderoso rayo repulsor a Sly, pero éste lo desvió con un manotazo como si fuera nada. El Dr. M siguió disparando rayos repulsores a Sly pero el efecto fue exactamente el mismo con cada intento. Después de unos cuantos disparos, Sly aterrizó en la plataforma y caminó lentamente hacia el mandril ciborg, quien apretó su agarre sobre el bastón mientras retrocedía hasta quedar con la espalda contra la puerta de la bóveda.  
\- ¡Devuélveme mi bastón ahora! - Espetó Sly.  
\- ¡Nunca! ¡La Bóveda Cooper y su contenido son míos! - Afirmó Dr. M.  
\- ¡El tesoro de los Cooper pertenece sólo a los Cooper y sus bandas! ¡Tú perdiste todo derecho a tu parte cuando traicionaste a mi padre!  
\- ¡Tu amado padre nunca iba a compartir el dinero que McSweeny, él y yo robamos! ¡Él siempre nos usó y nos trató como esclavos para su propio beneficio! Al igual que el resto de tu patético clan...  
\- ¡Mi padre fue un gran hombre!  
\- ¡Tu padre fue un cerdo! ¡Y obtuvo su merecido por ser tan egoísta!  
-¿ ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!  
\- Nunca lo dedujiste, ¿verdad? - Sonrió el Dr. M. - ¿Cómo crees que Clockwerk averiguó donde se estaba escondiendo tu familia?  
Sly se quedó sin aliento al imaginar lo que quería decir el Dr. M.  
\- No eres un hombre listo, Sly... Te tomó bastante tiempo pero es verdad... ¡Fui yo el que vendió a Connor a Clockwerk! ¡Yo soy la razón detrás de la muerte de tu padre!  
Justo en ese instante, el Dr. M sintió cómo el aire fue sacado de sus pulmones y un fuerte dolor recorría todo su cuerpo desde su abdomen, lo que lo hizo caer de rodillas y soltar el bastón.  
Mientras el Dr. M caía al suelo, Sly tomó su bastón y dejó al mandril ciborg fuera de combate con un golpe de karate en la parte posterior de su cabeza.  
Sly regresó a su estado normal y suspiró, y luego volvió a mirar a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes estaban golpeando y destruyendo mutantes a diestra y siniestra. Él quería unírseles, quería desquitarse y matar a tantos mutantes como le fuese posible... Pero no pudo.  
No podía dejar de mantener su mente enfocada en las palabras del Dr. M.  
"¡Fui yo el que vendió a Connor a Clockwerk! ¡Yo soy la razón detrás de la muerte de tu padre!" Las palabras resonaron en su mente y se repetían una y otra vez.  
Después de varios minutos, los Defensores suspiraron en alivio al ver que algunos Pelicans se aproximaban a la Isla Kaine. Cuando éstos aterrizaron, un par de decenas de soldados y marines salieron de las naves de descarga para deshacerse de los cuerpos de los mutantes muertos y encarcelar a los demás, junto con su creador.  
Mientras los soldados arrestaban a los mutantes vivos y ponían a los muertos en una especie de pila funeraria para cremarlos, los Defensores caminaron hacia el oficial al mando.  
\- Asegúrense de poner a estas horribles criaturas en la esquina más profunda y más oscura de la prisión de Kessel. - Dijo Kitty.  
\- Sí, señora. - Dijo el oficial.  
\- Y no olviden meter al viejo doctor en su vieja e incómoda celda en Azkaban. - Dijo Gadget.  
\- Por supuesto, señor.  
\- ¡No has ganado todavía, Cooper! ¡Yo volveré! - Gruñó el Dr. M.  
\- Siempre dices eso, amigo, puede que siempre vuelvas, pero siempre te enviamos de nuevo a Azkaban. - Soltó Ben. - Te enviaríamos al Proyector pero eso sólo te daría la oportunidad de experimentar con los otros prisioneros.  
\- Tengo que admitir que tienes razón, Tennyson, pero al menos yo siempre regreso... - El mandril sonrió ampliamente y con maldad. - A diferencia de los padres de Sly...  
El Dr. M rió maliciosamente antes de ser empujado dentro de un Pelican, mientras Sly rugió y trató de arremeter contra él, siendo frenado por Jack.  
\- No, Sly, eres mejor que eso. - Suspiró Jack.  
\- ¡Él fue quien vendió a mis padres, Jack! ¡Quiero matarlo! - Rugió Sly mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo.  
\- Eso no va a traer a sus padres de vuelta, ¿verdad? - Preguntó John mientras se quitaba el casco.  
\- La venganza sólo te hará como él, Sly y tus padres habrían odiado ver eso. - Dijo Kitty.  
\- ¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso, Katswell?! ¡Mis padres están muertos y todo es su culpa! - Rugió Sly.  
\- Déjalo que se vaya, Jack, deja que haga lo que quiera. - Dijo Tony mientras su máscara se levantaba. - Pero recuerda esto, Cooper, el asesinato sigue siendo un delito y si quieres manchar el legado de tu familia, bien, hazlo. Sólo tendremos que atraparte y encerrarte para siempre después de que lo hagas.  
\- Chinga tu madre, Tony... - Suspiró Sly mientras se zafaba del agarre de Jack.  
\- Sly, si necesitas hablar... - Intentó decir Kitty.  
\- ¡No necesito hablar, Kitty! ¡Necesito matar a ese hijo de perra!  
\- No es cierto. - Espetó Jack. - Sólo estás confundido.  
\- ¡No estoy confundido, sé exactamente lo que quiero! ¡No soy un niño, Jack!  
\- Tengo casi dos mil años de edad, Sly, todavía lo eres para mí. - Suspiró el Rey Calabaza. - Y si estoy en lo cierto en lo que quieres hacer, no lo hagas.  
\- ¡¿Por qué no?!  
\- Los demás te lo pueden explicar mejor, yo no soy un experto en ese tipo de ciencias.  
\- Exactamente, no lo eres... - Sly gruñó y se alejó.  
Los Defensores vieron mientras el ladrón se alejaba, todos ellos sabían lo difícil que había sido su juventud y lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres, en especial porque apenas era un niño cuando vio a su padre ser asesinado.  
Los héroes suspiraron y compartieron miradas de preocupación, sin saber qué hacer.  
\- ¿Hay que ir tras él? - Preguntó a Tony.  
\- No, mejor vamos a darle tiempo para pensar las cosas y calmarse un poco. - Suspiró Carmelita.  
\- Llámenme loco, pero tengo la sensación de que ese mapache va a arruinar nuestra existencia entera de alguna manera. - Dijo Max.  
\- No puedo dejar pensar que tal vez tengas razón. - Suspiró Jack. - Habrá que vigilarlo, pero por ahora deberíamos irnos de aquí, todos tenemos otras cosas que hacer.  
Los Héroes más Grandes del Universo asintieron y se alejaron el uno del otro, dejando la isla a su manera.  
Mientras tanto, Sly sólo podía pensar en una cosa.  
El mapache apretó los dientes y apretó con más fuerza en su bastón, luego miró hacia arriba y vio a sus compañeros dejando la Isla Kaine. Sly suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.  
\- Salvaré a mis padres... El Dr. M y los Cinco no tendrán éxito esta vez... - Murmuró Sly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- Nuevo futuro.**

* * *

*12 horas más tarde*

* * *

 _(Julio 16, 2007 [Calendario militar] - 0900 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Sly Cooper - Locación: Algún lugar de París, Francia, superficie de la Tierra, sistema Solar)_

* * *

Era una mañana oscura y lluviosa en París, y en un callejón aislado, un destello cegador apareció. Cuando la luz murió, un mapache apareció en el callejón y miró a su alrededor.  
Después, el mapache sonrió, salió del callejón, en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad.  
Una vez que estuvo fuera de la ciudad, el mapache, quien no era otro sino Sly Cooper, logró ver una casa que estaba sobre una pequeña colina, y aunque parecía casi la misma, una vez que el ladrón comenzó a caminar hasta ella, se dio cuenta de que el jardín era un desastre y la fachada estaba bastante maltratada.  
El césped estaba amarillento y quemado en algunas áreas, había varias piezas de chatarra e incluso algunos casquillos de bala vacíos, mientras que la pintura del exterior de la casa estaba decolorida y había partes faltantes en la fachada, así como algunos balazos y varias ventanas rotas.  
El mapache fue sorprendido por esto, sobre todo porque sabía que él y su padre mantenían el jardín y la fachada de la casa casi inmaculados.  
La casa, sin embargo, parecía no tener daños considerables, lo que le hizo pensar en qué rayos le había pasado a su jardín para dejarlo prácticamente en ruinas, pero ya que él podía arreglar su jardín y la fachada en tan sólo un par de días, no le dio mucha importancia.  
Al caminar dentro de la casa, Sly se alegró de encontrar el desorden habitual alrededor, ahora sólo tenía que llamar a Bentley para presumir en su rostro que nada importante había cambiado.  
Mientras Sly colgaba su abrigo en su perchero, él oyó unos ruidos provenientes de su cocina, lo cual lo confundió un poco, ya que se suponía que Carmelita tendría que estar trabajando y que sus hijos tenían que estar en la escuela a dichas horas.  
Sly se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a un joven gato de pelo gris con ojos verdes y cola anillada, quien estaba comiendo con calma un sándwich de crema de maní y jalea con un vaso de leche, mientras estaba sentado en la mesa.  
\- Um, ¿quién eres tú, pequeño? - Preguntó Sly.  
\- Muy gracioso, papá. - Rió el gato y le dio un mordisco a su bocadillo.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Papá, en serio, ¿estás borracho?  
\- No... yo... ¿Tú eres mi hijo?  
\- Sly, deja de estar bromeando con eso, ya te dije que no es gracioso. - Dijo la voz de una mujer en un tono maternal.  
\- Tu madre tiene razón, hijo, no seas tan malo con Damon. - Dijo una voz masculina.  
Sly se dio la vuelta y sonrió ampliamente al ver a otros dos mapaches. Luego abrazó a ambos tan fuerte como pudo y derramó algunas lágrimas de alegría.  
\- ¿Está todo bien, Sly? - Preguntó la mapache hembra.  
\- Todo está bien, mamá, todo está excelente. - Respondió Sly mientras rompía el abrazo y besó a su madre en la mejilla. - Sólo te extrañé mucho.  
\- Sly, sólo saliste a hacer una llamada y comprar leche... Y veo que la olvidaste... otra vez...  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Sly, ¿has estado bebiendo otra vez? - Preguntó el mapache macho.  
\- No, yo... estoy confundido, papá. ¿Dónde está Carm? ¿Dónde están Laura, Connor, Allyson y Oscar?  
Los padres de Sly compartieron una mirada confusa, luego dijeron:  
\- ¿Quiénes?  
\- Mi esposa e hijos. - Insistió Sly.  
Ambos ancianos compartieron miradas de preocupación de nuevo, entonces la madre de Sly suspiró y dijo:  
\- Sly, tu mujer se divorció de tí hace tres años y Damon es tu único hijo.  
\- Sí, y el nombre de tu ex-esposa es Kitty. - Dijo el padre de Sly.  
\- ¿Qué...? - Balbuceó Sly. - No... No, eso no puede ser verdad... Mi esposa es Carmelita Fox...  
\- Sly, tú y la Srta. Fox se odian mutuamente, sobre todo desde el comienzo de la guerra...  
\- Espera... ¿Guerra? ¡¿Qué guerra?!  
\- La Guerra Galáctica, ya sabes, en la que tu ex esposa participa, la guerra contra el Covenant, los humanos, los mutantes, los magos y los mundos de las fiestas. - Explicó la madre de Sly.  
\- ¿El Covenant?  
\- Sí, esa alianza alienígena que intenta cristalizar todas las colonias humanas y de antros. - Dijo Damon. - Pero hasta ahora, ¡mamá les ha estado pateando el trasero! ¡Jack Skellington, Harry Potter, Lord Hood, Magneto y los Profetas no pueden vencer a mamá!  
\- Damon, no debes celebrar tales brutalidades, especialmente las de tu madre. - Dijo la madre de Sly. - Tu madre puede ser una mujer inteligente y buena, pero, francamente, por lo general toma malas decisiones, especialmente la de declararle la guerra a los humanos.  
\- Los humanos son escoria, el Covenant debería cristalizar todos sus planetas y los saiyajín deberían esclavizarlos.  
\- ¡Damon Cooper! ¡¿Quién te ha enseñado esas tonterías?!  
\- Lo aprendí en la escuela, ¡los humanos merecen la extinción!  
\- Diane, déjame manejar esto, tú cuida a Sly mientras tanto, por favor. - Dijo el padre de Sly, al notar que su hijo se estaba hiperventilando.  
\- Ok, Connor. - Suspiró Diane y ayudó a su hijo a caminar hacia la mesa.  
Mientras Connor hablaba con su nieto, Diane tomó una silla para que Sly pudiera sentarse y mientras éste mostraba una mirada de desesperación en su rostro.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Diane mientras le tocaba la frente a su hijo.  
\- ¿Papá? - Preguntó Damon preocupado.  
\- ¿Qué he hecho? - Se preguntó Sly con un susurro.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Sly? - Preguntó Connor.  
\- Ustedes no me creerían...  
\- Inténtalo.  
\- Bentley me dijo que esto iba a pasar... Pero no lo escuché...  
\- ¿Quién es Bentley? - Preguntó Damon.  
\- ¿Qué...? ¡No, no! ¡No me digas que nunca conocí a Bentley y Murray!  
\- No sé de quiénes estás hablando, Sly. - Dijo Connor.  
\- ¡Bentley Wiseturtle y Murray Hippo! ¡Mis amigos toda la vida!  
\- Sly, tú nunca tuviste amigos.  
\- Bueno, sí tuviste uno, era un perro llamado Dudley Puppy pero después de que Kitty y tú dejaron Petrópolis, nunca has vuelto a oír de él de nuevo. - Dijo Diane.  
\- Papá, ¿qué estás tratando de decir? - Preguntó Damon.  
\- Yo... yo... - Dijo un hiperventilado Sly.  
Connor suspiró y tomó un vaso, lo llenó de agua y se lo entregó a Sly, quien se lo bebió todo de un trago.  
\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente...? - Balbuceó Sly.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Preguntó Diane.  
\- Cuéntenme todo, desde mi octavo cumpleaños a la fecha.  
\- Tú ya lo sabes todo.  
\- No, no... no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó...  
\- Ok, pero debes decirnos lo que te pasó y por qué pareces tan preocupado. - Suspiró Diane. - Recibiste el Thievius Raccoonus esa noche, tú y tu hermana pasaron toda la noche tratando de imitar los movimientos en él y tuviste una fiesta corta pero agradable.  
\- Un año más tarde, tu hermana recibió el libro de familia de tu madre y su equipo, y cuando cumpliste 18 años, saliste de casa para ir a los Estados Unidos y probar tu carrera ladrón por su cuenta, contrario a mi consejo de reunir un equipo. - Dijo Connor. - Luego de un par de atracos, llegaste a la ciudad de Petrópolis, donde tuviste algunos encuentros con una organización llamada DOOM, y una noche, te quedaste atrapado con una agente de TUFF en una caja.  
\- Esa agente más tarde se convertiría en tu esposa, pero al día siguiente, ustedes fueron encontrados por el que se convirtió en su amigo mutuo, Dudley Puppy. Después de que él los ayudó a escapar de la bodega en que se encontraba la caja dónde estaban ustedes dos, Kitty y tú se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos.  
\- Al cabo de unos años, ambos dejaron sus carreras y se casaron, pero a partir de ahí las cosas se pusieron mal.  
\- En primer lugar, un mutante loco que se hace llamar Magneto comenzó una guerra contra los humanos, ayudado por el Rey Maximus y los Inhumanos, mientras que un mago tenebroso conocido como Harry Potter y un shinobi psicópata llamado Naruto Uzumaki comenzaron otra guerra contra los humanos. Unos meses más tarde, una colonia humana llamada Harvest fue cristalizada por una alianza alienígena conocida como el Covenant.  
\- Un par de meses después, otra raza alienígena, los cybertronianos, más específicamente los Decepticons, destruyeron una colonia agrícola de antros, y justo después de eso, la República y el Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas finalmente comenzaron combatir no sólo a los mutantes, shinobi, magos e Inhumanos, sino también al Covenant y los Decepticons. Sin embargo, incluso más amenazas aparecieron.  
\- El Imperio Saiyajín atacó al Covenant, pero poco después hicieron un tratado de paz y crearon una alianza, a la cual también se unieron los Decepticons, luego de un ataque contra los saiyajín, el cual terminó en una derrota desastrosa para los Decepticons. Después de todo eso, las Industrias Stark, OsCorp, las Empresas Díaz, Dread Inc., OmniCorp, los Laboratorios de Cibernética Bradford, Industrias Eclipse, la Corporación Lex, N-Tek y la Oficina Naval de Inteligencia comenzaron a trabajar con todos los científicos de la galaxia, y desarrollaron un buen número de proyectos que se volvieron muy útiles cuando los Separatistas Kryptonianos se unieron al Covenant también. Díaz y Luthor se centraron en la lucha contra los alienígenas, especialmente los kryptonianos; Stark y Osborn se centraron en la creación de armas de destrucción masiva, mejoras genéticas y trajes que mejoraran el rendimiento de las tropas; OmniCorp y los hermanos Bradford se centraron en la creación de cyborgs; Smith, Dread y Hunter se centraron en mejorar la tecnología humana; la ONI utilizó a la Dra. Halsey y algunos datos sobre el proyecto del Dr. Erskine para recrear y mejorar el suero del súper soldado. Los resultados fueron los Batmen, los Trajes de Guerra, la Legión de Hierro, una multitud de sueros que modificaban el ADN de los humanos para otorgarles habilidades animales y alienígenas, el cuerpo de RoboCops, el cuerpo de Inspectores Gadget, el proyecto Nanotech-Max y cada uno de los Programas SPARTAN.  
\- Sin embargo, los humanos solo se preocupaban por ellos mismos. - Dijo Damon. - Colonia tras de colonia de antros fue cristalizada o destruida, ¡y ninguno de esos juguetes o abominaciones se utilizaron para proteger a nuestro pueblo!  
\- Después de que tu esposa notó que los humanos priorizaban sus colonias sobre las nuestras, ella reunió seguidores y le declaró la guerra a la República, el UNSC, sus aliados y todo aquel que atacara a los antros. Pero tú estuviste en contra de su decisión, ya que pensabas que si ella se aliaba con los humanos, ambas especies podrían sobrevivir y vivir en armonía. - Suspiró Connor. - Su desacuerdo solo empeoró a medida que pasaba el tiempo, por lo que dos se divorciaron después de que Damon heredó el bastón y el Thievius Raccoonus. Luego ella reunió a todos los inventores antros que pudo y creó cosas para mejorar sus habilidades de tropas, lo cual logró, por lo que incluso la República y el UNSC la ven como una gran amenaza. Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar aún más cuando Luke Skywalker y su Orden Jedi, y Jack Skellington y Nightmare Moon se unieron a la guerra.  
\- Skywalker y los jedi se volvieron aliados de los humanos, luego que el Rey Vegeta y Megatron los atacaran y tomaran Coruscant, mientras que Nightmare Moon y Skellington conquistaron los Mundos de las Fiestas y Equestria, y con ellos comenzaron a fabricar naves y portales, los cuales usaron para tomar varios otros planetas.  
\- El Covenant es por mucho el mayor enemigo en esta guerra, pues no sólo son la facción con más elementos, sino que tienen una clara ventaja tecnológica sobre los demás. Los humanos serían los siguientes, ya que tienen el segundo ejército más grande y su tecnología rivaliza con la del Covenant. Luego, los ejércitos de los Mundos de las Fiestas y Equus V, que si bien su tropas no son muy numerosas, el ejército del Halloween es muy difícil de matar y los equusianos son inconcebiblemente engañosos. Los ejércitos de magos, shinobi, Inhumanos y mutantes son enemigos bastante formidables, ya que incluso si son superados en número, sus tropas pueden hacer frente a ejércitos más grandes con relativa facilidad. Luego vendría el ejército de Kitty, su tecnología es buena y su formación es una de las mejores, pero son superados en número por los demás.  
\- Pero incluso si tenemos ejército más pequeño de esta guerra, ¡vamos a ganar y reclamar el universo como nuestro! - Dijo Damon.  
\- En realidad, hay un séptimo ejército. - Dijo Connor. - El verdadero ejército más pequeño, la Alianza Rebelde.  
\- ¿La Alianza Rebelde? - Preguntó Sly.  
\- Un grupo de traidores a todos los ejércitos. - Soltó Damon.  
\- Ellos son los verdaderos héroes aquí, Damon, son un grupo de desertores de todas las facciones, los cuales creen en la armonía y la paz. Ellos buscan acabar con la guerra con el menor daño colateral posible para cada bando. - Dijo Diane.  
Sly pasó una mano por su cabello mientras gruñía en frustración, lo cual desconcertó un poco a sus padres y a su hijo.  
No sólo tenía que admitir que Bentley siempre tuvo la razón, sino que había jodido por completo todo el maldito universo. Y peor aún, sus hijos habían sido borrados de la existencia por culpa de su necedad. El ladrón maestro rugió en furia consigo mismo y golpeó una pared, creando un hoyo en ésta, mientras una lágrima rodaba sobre el pelaje de su mejilla.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Diane.  
\- Ya se los dije... no lo entenderían... - Respondió Sly mientras se limpiaba la lágrima.  
\- Sólo dínoslo. - Dijo Connor.  
Sly suspiró y miró a su familia mientras trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirles todo.  
Sin embargo, en ese segundo, una fuerte explosión se escuchó fuera de la casa, seguido por una mujer gritándole a alguien con ira. Mientras Sly trataba de comprender todo lo que había oído y que acababa de ocurrir, alguien abrió la puerta principal con una patada y dos filas de soldados antro irrumpieron en la casa.  
Inmediatamente después, una gata de ojos verdes, cabello negro y pelaje color canela con una cicatriz que pasaba por encima de su ojo izquierdo, quien llevaba un uniforme militar con una insignia de General, caminó entre las filas de soldados hacia la cocina.  
\- ¡Mamá! - Dijo Damon alegremente y corrió hacia la gata.  
\- Hijo. - Dijo la gata con una leve sonrisa mientras levantaba al gato-mapache.  
\- Kitty Katswell, ¡¿cómo te atreves a irrumpir de esa manera y destruir nuestra casa?! - Espetó Diane a la gata.  
Ni siquiera un segundo después de que Diane hubiera hablado, los soldados apuntando a ella y la anciana seguía mirando amenazantemente a Kitty, haciendo que Sly fulminara con la mirada a la gata.  
\- Diles que bajen sus armas antes de que me enoje... - Gruñó Sly a Kitty.  
\- *Risa* ¿Aún eres un niño de mamá, Cooper? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - Sonrió Kitty e hizo un ademán a sus soldados para que bajaran sus armas. - Y la respuesta es que un estúpido soldado mío creyó que veníamos a arrestar a Sly, pero en realidad vine aquí para ver cómo está mi pequeño guerrero.  
\- ¡Estoy muy bien, mamá! Y adivina qué, ¡soy el mejor de mi clase! - Dijo Damon alegremente.  
\- Por última vez, Kitty, ¡deja de corromper la mente de Damon con tus ideales sin sentido! - Espetó Connor. - ¡Damon no es ni será un guerrero! ¡¿De verdad crees que vale la pena arriesgar la vida de tu hijo por tu causa?! Si es así, no mereces ser llamada madre.  
\- ¡Cállate! - Gritó Kitty y pateó a Connor en la barbilla.  
El viejo mapache cayó hacia atrás, lo que hizo que Sly apretara sus puños, pero dos cosas lo estaban deteniendo de golpear a Kitty: Él nunca golpearía a una mujer que no lo hubiera atacado antes, y él estaba preocupado de que Damon pudiera resultar herido durante la lucha, por no hablar de que no sabía si podía manejar a una Kitty que era totalmente diferente a la que conocía.  
\- No estoy poniendo la vida de Damon en la línea, y él será un guerrero, el mejor que nadie haya visto. - Dijo Kitty y sonrió a su hijo con orgullo. - Él guiará a nuestra gente hacia la paz cuando le dé fin a este conflicto.  
\- ¡No vas a darle fin a esta guerra! - Espetó Sly. - ¡La guerra sólo provoca más guerra! ¡Nunca trae paz, y mucho menos si la haces por las causas incorrectas!  
\- ¡¿Causas incorrectas?! - Gruñó la gata. - ¡¿Llamas incorrecto defender a nuestra especie contra unos alienígenas genocidas y un montón de gente que podría habernos ayudado pero nunca lo hicieron debido a su racismo?! ¿¡Llamas incorrecto a pelear contra seis ejércitos para que mi hijo pueda tener un futuro mejor?!  
\- ¡¿Has intentado siquiera la diplomacia?!  
\- ¡¿Diplomacia?! ¡La última vez que alguien trató de hacer eso, el Covenant ejecutó los embajadores públicamente y envió sus cuerpos de vuelta al UNSC en una caja!  
\- ¿Has probado intentar eso con los humanos?  
\- Los humanos son escoria, si no van a morir para salvar a nuestra gente, no veo porqué tenemos que morir para salvarlos.  
\- ¿Qué te pasó, Kitty? Tú nunca habías dicho algo así, por lo menos no la Kitty que conozco. La Kitty que conozco era amable y cariñosa, y siempre luchó por la justicia, ¡porque era lo correcto!  
\- ¡Abre los ojos, Cooper! ¡Todo el mundo está por su propia cuenta ahora! Y tenemos que luchar por nosotros mismos, ese siempre ha sido tu problema, eres demasiado empático.  
\- ¡¿Soy demasiado empático?! Bueno, siendo así, ¡entonces tu problema es que estás loca! ¡Sólo lograrás que la gente que estás tratando de proteger, muera!  
\- ¡Es por eso que quería que te unieras a mí!  
\- ¡Aunque lo hiciera, no cambiaría nada! ¡Yo soy un ladrón, no un soldado ni un General!  
\- ¡Entonces no juzgues mis maneras de hacer las cosas, Sly!  
\- ¡Yo sólo quiero que veas lo que estás haciendo!  
\- ¡Estoy tratando de salvar el universo!  
\- ¡¿Al declararle la guerra a los humanos?!  
\- Cállate, no voy a discutir eso contigo. - Bufó Kitty y puso a Damon en el suelo. - Pero veo que mi búsqueda es infructuosa, por lo que sólo me llevaré a Damon conmigo...  
\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo te lo llevarás sobre mi cadáver! - Siseó Diane.  
\- No me tientes, Diane.  
\- Milady, estoy recibiendo informes de que hay mortífagos en camino hacia aquí. - Dijo uno de los soldados.  
\- ¿Mortífagos? Pensé que Voldemort había sido asesinado por Harry... - Dijo Sly con desconcierto.  
\- Sí lo fue, pero sólo para que Potter tomara su lugar. - Dijo Kitty. - Preparen la nave y tengan los trajes listos, probablemente tendremos que luchar. Y ustedes, todos tienen que venir conmigo si quieren vivir.  
\- ¡Preferiría morir! - Dijo Connor.  
\- ¡Por favor, abuelo! - Suplicó Damon. - ¡No quiero perderte!  
Connor y Diane suspiraron, luego ellos asintieron y fueron guiados fuera de la casa por los soldados.  
\- Sly, reacciona y vámonos. - Espetó Kitty a su ex marido.  
Sly suspiró, luego corrió escaleras arriba y agarró un maletín largo que tenía su bastón dentro y el Thievius Raccoonus, corrió a la habitación que él supuso que era la de Damon y tomó el bastón de su hijo, y luego corrió hasta una especie de Pelican modificado.  
\- ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? - Espetó Kitty.  
\- El legado de mi familia. - Respondió Sly y le mostró el Thievius Raccoonus y los dos bastones.  
Damon le sonrió a su padre y Sly le devolvió la sonrisa, luego le entregó el bastón familiar y el Thievius Raccoonus al gato-mapache, un poco a regañadientes.  
\- Gracias, papá, no sé qué haría sin ellos. - Sonrió Damon.  
Sly no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras Damon abría el Thievius Raccoonus y empezaba a leer con avidez. La imagen le recordaba a sí mismo y a su verdadera hija, Laura.  
Cuando el ladrón pensó en Laura, él sintió una punzada en el corazón.  
Él había perdido la vida que conocía por haber hecho caso omiso a las advertencias de sus amigos. Y peor aún, había destrozado y alterado por completo toda la línea de tiempo.  
Él había destruido por sí solo su universo, algo que ni siquiera Bills, Thanos o Darkseid habían logrado, incluso poniendo todas sus atrocidades juntas.  
Él tenía que arreglar todo de nuevo, pero para eso él tendría que ir atrás en el tiempo y detenerse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, había la posibilidad de que terminara empeorando todo, y como él no quería causar más problemas, él decidió que usaría la única otra manera que sabía que podría funcionar, aunque fuera mucho más difícil.


End file.
